


story pods

by wonderminterplus



Category: Solar Opposites
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderminterplus/pseuds/wonderminterplus
Summary: a collection of Solar Opposites drabbles.
Relationships: Korvotron "Korvo"/Terry (Solar Opposites)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	story pods

Terry was deeply invested in a episode of survivor. The episode involved some of the contestants coming across a polar bear. Which was weird because this was a tropical island.

“Hah hah, you guys just got Lost-ed” Terry said, laughing at the t.v.

Korvo was stomping his way down the stairs, and he was decidely not laughing at whatever it was that had angered him today.

Terry was about to find out what that anger inducing thing was.

“Terry, what are you doing with this?” Korvo asked.

Terry looked up from the t.v. that he had been so invested in seconds ago. His eyes turned wide at the sight of the item in Korvo’s hand.

“Oh shit, were you going through my stuff?!” Terry cried.

“It was a good thing I did! Where did you get this?” Korvo asked, thrusting the object towards Terry.

The object in question was a long, ceremonial bladed staff. It was a older technology, the gold colored blade having no tech to it. Not even the bright green staff with the gold leaf flecked into it had any sort of tech to it.

It was only for ceremonial purposed really.

The weapon was also only for Shloprian royalty.

Terry stared at the staff, not saying anything.

“I need a answer. Where did you get this?” Korvo asked.

“I don’t want to say.” Terry said.

Korvo put his arms in the air, shouting in disbelief.

“I can’t believe you stole a royal ceremonial blade staff!” Korvo shouted.

“Now hold on, I didn’t steal it!” Terry snapped. 

“Then why do you have it?” Korvo snapped back.

Terry closed his eyes a moment just to give himself a second. He opened them again.

“I… it’s mine, okay? It belongs to me.” Terry said.

Korvo frowned.

“But this weapon can only be owned by royalty-”

Korvo trailed off, putting all the pieces together.

“You… Terry are you-”

Terry sighed deeply.

“Yes, fine. I’m royalty, okay?” Terry said.

“What!?” Korvo cried.

Terry groaned.

“I knew you would make a big deal out of this.” Terry said.

“Of course i’m making a big deal out of this! You are royalty! How can I not make a big deal out of it?” Korvo shouted.

Korvo paused in thought when he realized something.

“I’ve been calling you names and shouting at you this whole time.” Korvo said.

“You sure have.” Terry said. “I’m going to have to execute you for it.”

Korvo paled a bit.

“That was a joke, man. Come on.” Terry said.

Korvo made a attempt at laughter.

“Hah, right, a joke. Of course it was. Quite hilarious.” Korvo said

Terry didn’t seem happy about Korvo’s sudden change in behavior towards him.

Korvo had not even known the truth for minutes and already Korvo was acting different towards him. Terry frowned and crossed his arms. He looked away from Korvo as Korvo started to pace the room, on the edge of gooblering.

He was trying to come up with what questions he should be asking first now. There were many to ask and they all seemed like important questions to ask.

Korvo finally settled on a question.

“Why would royalty get assigned to me? Why not someone who can serve as a body guard?” Korvo asked.

There was some hesitation before Terry answered that question.

“Funny story… I actually wasn’t your assigned partner.” Terry said.

“What!?” Korvo cried.

Terry kept his gaze away and down, feeling just a bit sheepish about the admission.

“If that’s true, then how did-” Korvo said.

“I just came up to you and hoped your actual assigned partner had not gotten to you first.” Terry explained.

Korvo couldn’t believe it. The whole time Terry was someone who was not who he had said he was.

In hindsight that explained why Terry had been acting so nervous when he had came up to him the first time. At the time Korvo had chalked it up to just stress to do with the planets impending doom. But now he could see other signs of things that didn’t quite add up.

Like how the pupa expert could know basically nothing about pupas.

“Is Jesse actually your replicate?” was Korvo’s next question.

“Oh yeah, Jesse is my replicate.” Terry said.

“Does she know that you and her are royalty?” Korvo asked.

“No. Jesse does not know.” Terry said.

Korvo paced a little more.

“Another question… why?” Korvo asked.

Terry sighed.

“I.. My family never understood me. I don’t think they even liked me. And they were always so stiff and they openly were always putting me down. Nothing I did was ever right.” Terry said, crossing his arms close to his chest as he spoke. "And they wanted me to stay in one mothership with my relatives? Hell no! I can’t stand them. Not that they could stand me either. So I bailed.“ 

"You are telling me that you left the safety of your family to go who knows where? With a total stranger no less?” Korvo said.

“Yeah, you got it. Glad we’re on the same page.” Terry said.

“No! We are not on the same page! I feel like I am many pages behind.” Korvo said.

Terry groaned.

“I just don’t want to talk about this any more.” Terry said.

“Look, Your majesty-” Korvo said.

Terry stood up so fast that it startled Korvo.

“Stop stop stop! Just, no!” Terry shouted. “I don’t want you talking to me like that.”

“But you are-”“ Korvo said.

"If I had wanted you to treat me like royalty I would had told you the truth sooner.” Terry said.

Korvo was having a hard time wrapping his head around this new information. He couldn’t quite understand why this was upsetting Terry.

Not that he knew Terry apparently. He thought he had known.

Now he didn’t know anymore.

“What do we do now?” Korvo asked.

“What we were doing before? Really, it’s not a big deal. I’m still the Terry you know. Just with a um, different back ground.”

Terry paused, rubbing his arm in thought before looking at Korvo with the most serious look he could muster. A change for Terry.

“I.. just don’t want you to treat me any different from how you’ve been treating me before.” Terry said.

“I’m not sure I understand.” Korvo said slowly.

That was clearly the wrong thing to say. Terry’s expression turned sour and he started to the door.

“No, no of course you don’t. Look, i’m just going to go to take a walk or something. I need to get some air.” Terry said.

Before Korvo could say anything else he wrenched open the door and stormed out the door way, nearly forgetting to slam the door shut behind him.


End file.
